The Wilde, The Hopps, and The Pines
by Nick Cypher
Summary: Nick, Judy and their friends enter a portal that transports them to the world of Gravity Falls!
1. Chapter 1:Return to Gravity Falls

**Ch.1 Return to Gravity Falls**

Dipper awoke to his sister's sleepy hair was crazy from the Welcome Back party the Grunkles had thrown. It had been one year since they had been here and had come back to a surprise party. Since Bill was destroyed last year, they had a lot less to worry about. He decided to get out before Mabel woke up. If your sister was covered in glitter and loved bro hugs, you would run too. He went down stairs to find his Grunkle Stan eating Stancakes and Brown Meat (It's apocalious). When Stan saw Dipper he handed him a pancake, syrup, and a plate of brown meat. Dipper wolfed down the pancakes, but stayed away from the meat. Dipper knew that stuff was disgusting and gave it to Waddles when Stan wasn't looking.

Later that morning everyone was up. Mabel couldn't speak for half the morning, all she kept doing was spitting out glitter. After that, everyone had had a delicious breakfast of brown meat and pancakes(Waddles got most of the meat). Everyone had plans for the First Day of Summer(at Gravity Falls). Mabel had plans to spend a girl's day out with Candy and Grenda. Dipper was going to help out Grunkle Ford until Wendy and her friends asked if Dipper wanted to go back to the haunted convenience store. He agreed, mainly because he wanted to get some pictures of the ghosts for the new journal Ford was making. Soos was still here watching over the **Mystery** S **hack** with his girlfriend Melody. When everyone was gone or were doing something in the Shack, Stan decided to take a walk in the woods. He packed a few cans of Brown Meat and his brass knuckles, just in case.

After the brief walk through the Shack to help Soos and to check on his cheap, fake, 'Amusements'. He had gotten rich off people buying tours into the Shack. But that was behind him, because Soos now owned the Mystery Shack. Stan started on his walk after telling Soos some tricks to scam people. Most of the things in the woods stayed away from the Pines family. Stan himself was walking along fine till he heard a branch snap behind a bush. He pulled out his brass knuckles and out off the bush came. . . . . a goat. Stan laughed at the goat eating some poor man's license plate and put away his knuckles. He and the goat walked for a while till the goat suddenly brayed fearfully and ran off. He looked at what the goat had seen and saw a statue half buried in the ground and covered in moss. He got mad as he realized who the statue was of. Bill Cipher. He suddenly remembered everything he knew about the dream demon. With a short gasp he realized that seeing the statue brought back his memories, because Bill wasn't in Mabel's started to walk away hand's clenched and white knuckled. away a minute he stated to calm down till he heard a voice filed to the brim with rage."HEY, FEZ!,"said the Triangle Demon floating in his mind's eye, eye red with anger. Stan saw his body covered with a yellow glow and a evil laugh slipped from throat. "I think we have some thing to talk about"said Bill.


	2. Chapter 2:Gideon Gray's Bakery

The alarm went off making Judy Hopps, hop out of bed and instantly getting dressed for a long day of work, so when she was done, she headed out of her apartment to her patrol car and drove to Nick's apartment, but as she approached the door She heard a loud snore coming from the inside, so she new she had to come in and wake him she entered his house, she found him sleeping on the floor, so with a loud and clear voice she said "Wake up sleepy head!", making him wake up immediately and glance at her and say "Hey Carrots" looking for something? "Nick put on your uniform we are late!",Judy said, so Nick replied,"OK carrots calm down give me two minutes and I'll come down to get the car started.""OK, I will be waiting for you" she answered. Three minutes later, Nick finally came out of his apartment, the fox staring at his phone screen, probably looking through his Tumfur blog. "Nick get in"Judy said. He ,annoyed, put his phone away and entered the vehicle, and of they went to work.

As usual Nick wasmessing with Judy making her entered their office and they sat down beside each other and started filling out a stack of papers, many hours later Nick got bored and began playing with Judy's ear's, which of course distracted Judy from her paper work, "Nick stop this instant" she shouted but at same time not wanting him to stop."Nick are you done with your stack?""Yes he answered, are you?", he asked her, almost she responded. "Common finish already"Said Nick and Judy answered in an annoyed voice"I'm done!". "Want to go to Gideon's Bakery" Nick asked. "Sure",Judy answered,"but why Gideon's Bakery"."Because I would like to taste something sweet as the blueberries I stole from your desk.",Nick said slyly

Judy and Nick got into the patrol car and drove to Gideon's Bakery. They entered and sat down at one of the tables. Gideon walked up to their table and said ,"H-hey Judy." "Hey how's it going?,"Said Judy."G-good.," said Gideon "and h-how are you Nick?" "Same as Judy" answered Nick, "m-may I take your order?" "Yes,to blueberry pies please",said Nick, "OK, coming right up", Gideon walked toward the kitchen to prepare there pies, but right at that moment the ground shaked violently and they heard a loud cracking noise and a portal appeared pulling Nick, Judy, and Gideon with his pies in.


End file.
